Episode 120
'Fare Thee Well: Jakotsu's Requiem '''is the one hundred twentieth episode of the ''InuYasha anime. Synopsis # With his demonic powers returned, Inuyasha defeats Jakotsu, but does not kill him; Renkotsu steals Jakotsu's Shikon no Tama shard, killing him. # As Renkotsu emerges with Jakotsu's shard, Bankotsu is there to meet him; Bankotsu easily defeats Renkotsu and takes his shards, making him the last of the Shichinintai. # Bankotsu confronts Inuyasha for their final battle. Summary Jakotsu and Inuyasha continue their fight in Mt. Hakurei. Inuyasha manages to deflect Jakotsutō, and a blast from Tessaiga sends Jakotsu flying backwards, leaving him buried in a heap of rocks. Inuyasha begins to walk away when Jakotsu coughs and tells Inuyasha to kill him. Inuyasha looks at Jakotsu, then re-sheathes Tessaiga and runs off, despite the fact that Jakotsu is still alive. Jakotsu is still buried under the rocks, knowing his end is near. He doesn't mind dying because he had his fun during his short second life. Renkotsu then walks out of the darkness and towards him. Asking Jakotsu to forgive him, he pulls the Shikon Jewel shard from Jakotsu's neck, killing him. Renkotsu leaves, and a Saimyōshō picks Jakotsu's hairpin up and flies away. Kikyō finds Saint Hakushin sitting on the ground, protected by a pure barrier. Kikyō talks to Hakushin for a while, and Kikyō says, "I can see without even trying; your soul is already bared to me." This brings a memory of Naraku back to Hakushin, one where Naraku tells Hakushin to hate everyone. Kikyō wonders if hating people and protecting Naraku was the saint's true wish. Kikyō and Hakushin reveal to one another that they tried to live without doubt or mistake, and Kikyō says doubt is human, and that is the reason people want to be divine. Hakushin is upset because he couldn't become a living Buddha, and Kikyō states that it isn't a sin to shed tears over wanting to live. She begs that Hakushin dissolves the barrier, and Hakushin asks why she wishes so. Kikyō says she wants to touch his soul. Inuyasha is still running around in Mt. Hakurei. He feels a heart beating, and realizes that with each pulse, Naraku's scent gets stronger, and is positive Naraku is nearby. Renkotsu feels the heartbeat as well and realizses Naraku is making his move before implanting himself with Jakotsu's jewel shard. Kagome, Kōga, Shippō, Kirara, Hakkaku, and Ginta are still at the base of Mt. Hakurei, waiting for everyone to return. Hakkaku and Ginta are hiding behind some rocks, giggling and thinking that Kōga will say something to Kagome since no one else is around. Instead, Kagome throws the passed-out Kirara and Shippō into Kōga's arms and runs off to check out the barrier. Renkotsu finds his way out of the mountain, only to find Bankotsu sitting on a rock with Banryū at his side. Renkotsu approaches nervously, calculating the number of shards he and Bankotsu possess. He thinks that if he can lure Bankotsu away from Banryū, there would be a fair fight. When Renkotsu gets close enough to Bankotsu, Bankotsu reaches up and pulls the two Shikon Jewel shards out of Renkotsu's neck. Bankotsu knows Renkotsu still has a shard left, and Renkotsu asks if Bankotsu intends to kill him. Bankotsu holds up Jakotsu's hairpin,asking what should do with him since Renkotsu murdered Jakotsu because he wanted the shard. Renkotsu says that Bankotsu is much the same, and it's all because of power; they're exactly the same and says Bankotsu used the group to get what he wanted. Bankotsu throws Renkotsu the two shards, wanting to test the theory. Renkotsu is now afraid, and looks at Banryū, fearing that it will give Bankotsu an advantage, but Bankotsu says he won't have to use it. Renkotsu puts his shards back in his neck and nervously looks at Bankotsu who tells if he won't attack then he'll come at him first. Renkotsu panics and tries to keep Bankotsu away with his cannon, but Bankotsu easily dodges all his shots. Renkotsu jumps back and uses his fire-gourd to engulf Bankotsu in an inferno, but Bankotsu apparently isn't hurt by the flames and is able to knock Ginkotsu's shard out of Renkotsu's shoulder by throwing Jakotsu's hairpin. As Bankotsu closes in for the kill, Renkotsu yells at Bankotsu and asks how his actions are any different from the way Bankotsu used the Band of Seven, at which Bankotsu rips the shards from Renkotsu's neck, killing him. After Renkotsu is dead, Bankotsu says, "The difference is, I would never betray my friends." The wall of flames Renkotsu made dies down, and Bankotsu remarks on how sad it is and that he is the last of the Shichinintai. A Saimyōshō drops Ginkotsu's shard in Bankotsu's hand, and Bankotsu inserts them into his neck, becoming even stronger. He picks up Banryū and walks back into Mount Hakurei, ominously remarking that it is time for the final battle of the Band of Seven. Hakushin destroys the barrier around himself, hoping to satisfy Kikyō. Although, Hakushin thinks his soul cannot be saved because it was tainted with malice and hatred while he was alive. Kikyō thought she couldn't save Hakushin's soul, but she wanted to know why he was so sad. Kikyō puts her arms around the saint, and discovers that he was sad not because of his hatred for humans or the world, but because he wanted to die a saint, which didn't happen. Hakushin didn't want to know his own weakness; and cried over the weakness of his own heart. Kikyō knows that it was painful, and Hakushin served enough people, and wishes for him to be free. Hakushin asks if it's alright for him to be free, and Kikyō says, "It's okay now." Hakushin closes his eyes, and his body disintegrates, leaving his soul floating up into the sky. Kikyō pulls Kansuke's hair out of her dress, and it too disintegrates, and Kansuke's soul floats away. The soul disappears, and Kikyō knows it was purified. Suddenly, Mt. Hakurei rumbles, and Kikyō turns to face it. The pureness of the mountain leaves, and Mt. Hakurei transforms into a jagged, rocky mountain with demons bursting from every part of it. Everyone outside of Mt. Hakurei notices the change to the mountain. A few demons try to attack Kagome, who attempts to shoot an arrow but drops it. Luckily, Kōga slays the demons; he, Kagome, Shippō and Kirara then make way for the mountain. Inuyasha yells for Naraku to come out and fight, but finds Bankotsu instead, who says, "Inuyasha, you won't actually be meeting Naraku. 'Cause you and I have a score to settle!" Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagome *Kōga *Shippō *Kirara *Hakkaku *Ginta *Kyōkotsu *Mukotsu *Rasetsu *Jaken *Rin }} Notes *In the manga, Bankotsu takes Renkotsu's shards in his neck and doesn't return them to him. However, in the anime, Bankotsu returns the shards to him. **In addition, Bankotsu even offered to let Renkotsu challenge him for his shards. *This is the only episode in which two of the Band of Seven are killed, instead of only one. Bankotsu is now the last of the Band of Seven. References Category:Episodes